


Trade

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), gb - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 彼得性轉 女攻男受 站街梗
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> 性轉後的彼得=佩特拉

喝醉酒的昆汀跌跌撞撞的在路上走著，時不時的就撞到路邊的垃圾筒或是電線桿，抱著它們臭罵幾句髒話後就又繼續向前走。

前天被即將要結婚的女朋友、哦不、是未婚妻給甩了，今天還被老板給開除了，就在他以為自己人生應該已經衰到極點不會再更衰的時候，上帝又狠狠的抽他一巴掌。

他租的公寓因為隔壁的住戶施工時的意外，整個公寓垮了大半，昆汀抱著離職箱回到家門口時看到的只有殘破不堪的景象，除了手機和錢包還有隨身攜帶的證件以外，所有東西的被埋住了。

醉醺醺的昆汀試圖睜大眼前看清楚他眼前的道路，想要走回他給自己臨時租的破舊小屋，晃了晃腦袋，昆汀想了一下傍晚前他是如何從臨時租屋處去到酒吧的。

沒什麼印象了，昆汀揉了一下太陽穴，他停在分岔口想了一下，最後選擇往右邊走去，不遠處的火車經過的聲音響著，昆汀搖搖晃晃的沿著昏暗的路燈走下去。

「先生你有需要嗎？五十美元就能做全套哦！」

濃妝艷抹的女人靠了上來，柔軟的胸脯蹭著他的手臂，卷的莫名其妙的頭髮讓昆汀想到剛把自己甩掉的女友，他忍不住的朝女人身上吐了起來。

好險女人的反應速度還不錯，只有鞋子沾到一些嘔吐物，她氣憤的拿著自己放在一旁地上的包包把昆汀趕走，被打中脊背的昆汀踉蹌的走了。

就在昆汀快要走到一般的馬路上時，他被一旁陰影裡的女孩攔了下來。

「先生。」女孩柔聲的說，接著伸手探進了昆汀的褲子裡揉搓「看起來您應該會需要我的幫助。」

酒已經醒的差不多的昆汀並沒有反抗，他任憑女孩的手指揉捏著自己的囊袋，時不時的發出舒服的嘆息聲。

就在昆汀快要到達高潮的時候女孩的手突然停下來了，昆汀睜開緊閉的雙眼看著面前的女孩，她笑嘻嘻的回望昆汀。

「全套的話只要三十美元，我想您很需要我的幫助。」

「你叫什麼名字？」

昆汀嗓音低啞，他伸出手把女孩的頭髮往耳後撥去。

「先生我叫佩特拉。」女孩輕聲的說。

「佩特拉……是個好名字。走吧，跟我去我的租屋處。」

昆汀整理好自己的褲子轉身正要走的時候，他發現佩特拉連一點要跟著一起走的念頭都沒有。

「走啊。」

昆汀蹙起眉頭，略微不滿的看著佩特拉。

「先生我的住處就在旁邊的屋子裡，或許我們可以不用等那麼久，而且您也不用擔心會弄髒家裡的東西。」

順著佩特拉的手指指向，昆汀看到她身後有一個隱秘的木門，他想了一下覺得沒有什麼問題，點了頭答應佩特拉。

佩特拉拿出口袋裡的鑰匙轉身開了門，等昆汀進了屋子她還張望了一下，確定附近沒有人後才把門鎖上。

昆汀躺在床上，佩特拉還在關門的時候他就把自己的衣服脫的一乾二淨了，他向著剛轉身過來的佩特拉勾了勾手指讓她過來。

「好了我們可以開始了。」

熱氣撲上佩特拉的頸側，昆汀的唇吻上了她露出的肩膀，佩特拉把昆汀的頭掰正後舔吻了下他的唇瓣。

「別急，您先戴上眼罩吧。」佩特拉從一旁的小櫃子裡拿出一個黑色的眼罩出來遞給昆汀，在幫昆汀戴上以後她湊到昆汀耳畔低聲說到「我會滿足您的貝克先生，我們先來一點不一樣的東西。」

躺在床上眼睛被遮住的昆汀沒有在意，相反的，因為眼睛被遮起來的關係，他的聽覺還有觸覺就好像自動被放大一樣，佩特拉柔嫩的手指撫過他的大腿內側，昆汀在腦中想像佩特拉幫他擼管的畫面。

他的喉結動了動，正坐在他腿間擼動挺立的性器官的佩特拉輕聲的笑了，她把自己又落下的頭髮用小皮筋綁起，低下頭開始啜吸起昆汀的龜頭，舌頭舔遍了柱身上的青筋，最後再把整根深深的含入嘴中。

昆汀的手指緊抓著床單他舒服的歎了氣，昆汀覺得全套三十塊美金真的是太划算了，這個小妮子的口活真的很不錯。

佩特拉一邊吸吮柱身一邊用手揉捏著下面的卵囊，在她刻意的大力吸吮下昆汀射在了嘴裡，佩特拉還故意裝作調皮的樣子，她伸手把嘴角漏出的精液沾到昆汀的唇瓣上。

昆汀試圖伸手摘下臉上的眼罩，卻被佩特拉的手壓住了，還被她用冰涼的手銬銬在床頭。

「你要幹嘛？」

昆汀略微緊張的問到，眼前一片漆黑再加上突如其來被銬住，他全身的肌肉都繃緊了。

「沒事的。」

佩特拉把自己身上的衣服脫去，小小的乳房暴露在空氣中，她彎下腰從床底下拿出了一個大箱子，在裡面翻找了下後把選定的器具放到一旁的櫃子上，再把關上的大箱子退回床底下的空間。

她輕輕的趴伏在昆汀的胸膛上，稚嫩的軟肉壓在結實的胸肌上，昆汀的下身又勃起了，佩特拉轉頭望向那高挺的陰莖後笑了。

她拿起一旁櫃子上的飛機杯套在昆汀的性器上，然後戴上手套在手心上擠了一些帶有催情效果的潤滑劑，慢慢的將手指探向昆汀緊閉的後穴。

滑滑的液體碰著自己的皮膚，昆汀好幾次覺得很困惑，他問了幾次佩特拉她要做什麼，她始終都是回答昆汀要先幫他檢查一下。

但究竟是要檢查什麼她卻一點解釋都沒有，昆汀聽從佩特拉的話，他把腳再開的大一點。喀喀，他又聽到了上銬的聲音。

「佩特拉你到底要做什麼？」

終於發現不對勁的昆汀試圖破壞手銬，卻被突如其來入侵後穴的指尖驚嚇的一句話都說不出來。

啪的一聲，佩特拉打了一下昆汀的臀側試圖讓他放鬆，第二個指頭也探入緊窒的腸道內，昆汀不斷的搖著頭，還不斷的低聲威脅佩特拉，說他一定會報復回來的。

佩特拉不以為意的哼了一聲。

第三個指頭也進了那溫熱的甬道內，三根指頭開始碾壓著內裡的腸壁、大力的摁著擴張昆汀的後穴。

突然被摁倒敏感點的昆汀驚叫了一聲，他的前端顫巍巍的射了，佩特拉把手指抽出勾起了昆汀射在自己小腹上的精液，她沒戴手套的那隻手把櫃子上的假性器抓過來，把那些精液還有一些潤滑劑塗抹在上面。

等佩特拉把道具全部都安裝好以後，她伏下身舔了下昆汀的唇角，矽膠的陽具抵在昆汀的陰莖上，昆汀的唇瓣不斷的顫抖著。

「屁股放鬆，不然等一會受傷的人是你。」

佩特拉的手輕柔的揉著昆汀的臀瓣，她把假陽具的頂端對準微張的後穴，向前一挺整根性器慢慢的進入昆汀的緊窒甬道內。

突然被進入的昆汀嘴巴大張，他不斷的搖著頭試圖哀求佩特拉，希望她能把假陽具撤出去放自己走。

佩特拉輕輕的歎了一口氣，她吻了幾下昆汀的胸口後開始抽插起來，腸壁不斷的被碾過，昆汀到最後連哀求的話都沒力氣說出口了，他只好配合佩特拉盡量的放鬆身體。

昆汀早先已經洩了兩次的陰莖又挺立了，佩特拉一邊律動著用假陽具操他的後穴，一邊用手握圈擼動昆汀的慾望，在一次猛力的深頂，矽膠陽具頂到了昆汀的敏感點，他叫了出來。

而一聽到不同於以前的叫聲時，佩特拉律動的速度越來越快，她柔嫩的手指緊緊的掐住昆汀的胯部，肉體的撞擊聲啪啪的響著。

最後昆汀在猛烈的撞擊中哭喊著到達第三次的高潮，佩特拉把腰間的扣環解開，把假陽具留在昆汀的腿間。

她走向前把昆汀臉上的眼罩摘取，眼角泛紅的昆汀不斷的喘著粗氣望向佩特拉。

「這就是你所謂的全套？」

昆汀咬牙切齒的說到。

佩特拉笑嘻嘻的在他的臉上落了一個吻，從昆汀的皮夾裡掏了三張十塊美金出來放到自己的錢包裡，丟下一句半小時後手銬腳銬就會解鎖後，拉出行李箱把床底下的箱子收進去，接著她就轉身出了老舊的小房間。

頭也不回的離開了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我覺得要有就有了。
> 
> 第一次寫GB老實說我很緊張。
> 
> 另外我的WordPress是AQi。


End file.
